Daihatsu Midget II
The Daihatsu Midget II is a compact four-wheeled Kei truck featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q titles: * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q Park * Choro-Q Wonderful! * Choro-Q Advance * Choro-Q Advance 2 Real life info The Daihatsu Midget II was introduced in 1996 as a four-wheeled Kei truck. It has a 0.7-liter inline-3 engine with 31 hp and 37 lb/ft of torque. A 4-speed manual transmission was the initial transmission offered. Three trim lines were available - the B-Type, D-Type, and R-Type. The R-Type has a slightly different bed design, where the sides of the bed are solid, and featured a cover for the hood-mounted spare tire. In 1997, an 3-speed automatic transmission with column-mounted shifter became available; these models included a second seat to the left of the driver's seat (usually the space occupied by the manual transmission shifter). Also, a cargo version was added with a fully-covered bed, available in Cargo D and Cargo R models. In 1998, the Custom (pickup) model replaced the R-Type, with a spare tire delete and the same bed style as the R-Type. The Custom (cargo) model joined the lineup, but without the spare tire delete. In 1999, horsepower increased slightly, to 32 hp. Production of the Midget II continued through 2001. Choro-Q 2 The Midget II is body 36 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * The Midget II in Choro-Q 2 appears to have a covered bed with a bed-like texture on the bed cover, rather than a flat bed with raised sides. Choro-Q 3 The Midget II is body 043 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * The Midget II in Choro-Q 3 is similar to its Choro-Q 2 counterpart but the lower edges of the body are lowered slightly to accommodate larger tires. Choro-Q Park The Midget II is body 02 and a Sprint-type vehicle in Choro-Q Park. CQPBIcon 02.jpg CQPB 02.jpg Notes * The Midget II in Choro-Q Park is most likely an R-Type model as it has the R-Type style rear bed and a spare tire cover. Choro-Q Wonderful! The Midget II is an unplayable car in Choro-Q Wonderful! by normal means; however, it can be a playable body via glitching. It can be found in the Pizza Restaurants located in the towns in Choro-Q Wonderful! Notes * The Midget II in Choro-Q Wonderful! appears to be wider than the models in Choro-Q 2 and Choro-Q 3. * The black strip between the windshield and hood is reduced in height compared to those models. Choro-Q Advance The Midget II is body 21 in Choro-Q Advance. Notes * The Midget II in Choro-Q Advance has side mirrors and a spare tire cover on the hood. Choro-Q Advance 2 The Midget II is body 14 in Choro-Q Advance 2. Description "It's a tiny car, but is quite powerful. Dads and moms will like its classic look." Notes * The Choro-Q Advance 2 version of the Midget II is similar to the Choro-Q Advance version. Appearances * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q Park * Choro-Q Wonderful! (appears in game, but unusable by player) * Choro-Q Advance * Choro-Q Advance 2 Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles